Work is continuing to obtain additional deletion mutants in which the deletions are located throughout the SV 40 genetic map. These mutants will be characterized as to phenotype and the type of changes produced in their varian proteins. We are also particularly interested in examining the effects of deletion in the early region on the structure of T antigen.